


The first time

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time, but wouldn't remain the last... Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #13 'Death Ride'

**The first time**

by Belladonna

 

They'd gotten us good. Sent us out on a wild ride with that undercover cop posing as the daughter, used us as a decoy.

 

It stunk.

 

Granted, the lady had been a pretty decoy, but a decoy nonetheless. It hadn't been necessary to pull that one, betraying us, putting our lives at risk that way.

 

Looking back, that had been the first time they'd given us the finger like this, Starsky and myself.

It wouldn't be the last time as we were to find out over the years.

 

But we've always given them back as good as we got. Twofold.


End file.
